The Thief of Your Heart
by 153alira
Summary: Mistoffelees' feelings are getting stronger, which forces him to steal something important to Jemima.


**My first cats fanfic. I do not own any characters used.**

**Please be nice. I love the Jem/Misto pairing so I thought to write a small piece about them. Please review.**

* * *

Mistoffelees was discussing in great detail his performance for the Jellicle Ball that year, Old Deuteronamy had personally asked the magician to dazzle the tribe with his abilities. He had a long list of possible tricks and Jemima was acting the patient audience, giving him her undivided attention as he checked off each one.

This made young tom giddy with delight. He liked it when Jemima would focus on him and him alone. Tugger would often spoil any chance he had when trying to talk to her. Bring her out to the far side was a good idea after all.

He was working up his nerve to ask her something very important, but he did not wish to ruin the moment.

"No you can't do that Misto." Jemima shook her head at the male Tuxedo.

"And why not? It would be the last thing the audience would expect." Misto said and waved his paw elaborately, "Just think, I call him to the centre of the floor, ask for him to hold out the bowl and just when I have them hooked, POOF!" Misto jumped to his feet, "Rum Tum Tugger vanishes into thin air."

Jemima playfully swatted his tail, "And all the queens in the junkyard will kill you for doing so."

"I'll bring him back ... eventually." He sat back down on the worn out bed. "And just as the lights dim, I'll conjure ... Jem what are you ...?" Misto's body jolted as he felt a paw brush over his shoulder.

"You look tense." Jemima applied a little more pressure, and Misto accidently let a hiss of pain slip through his teeth. "Sorry. Is something wrong Misto?"

"No. Not really."

"Misto, please?" The calico kitten moved her paw in small circles, soothing Misto's tight muscles with her touch. He could not control himself and moaned, kneading the mattress. It felt so good.

He could not refuse his dear friend anything.

"It's just ... well." He rolled his head to the side and brushed against her paw, "I just want to impress this year." He admitted in a quiet voice. That was part of the reason.

Jemima sighed and started to scratch Misto's neck, making him purr. "I'm sure that whatever you do, the other cat will love it, especially Old Deuteronamy." She said reassuringly. "After all, you're Magical Mr Mistoffelees."

"Thank you Jemima."

She smiled and pulled her paw away from him, leaving him lonely for her touch.

"Besides, I'm the one who should be nervous ... you know." Jemima brought her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Misto's claws dug into the flimsy mattress.

Yes he knew.

All of the Jellicle tribe knew. This year Jemima would become a queen and join the rest of their peers in adulthood. She would perform the sacred Mating dance ... with Alonzo.

Misto's insides turned at the thought. "You'll be fine Jem." He managed to say.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." She lent her chin on her knees and gazed up at the sky, her lovely brown eyes wide. "But they don't tell me what I need to know."

"Like ... what?" Misto pulled himself a little closer to the kitten, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms. He sat upright, controlling himself.

"Well ... what it feels like. Or rather what it should feel like." Jemima said softly. Misto understood. He knew that she had never been kissed before. "You know what it's like right? Being with someone so intimately?"

Yes he had, during the Mating dance of his sister and Plato the past Ball. Cassandra had been tempting him all through the event, but once it had happened she turned on her tail straight into Tumblebrutus's arms. Tumblebrutus of all cats.

The whole thing had left him confused.

"Shouldn't you be asking your sisters about this kind of stuff?" He asked, trying to distract Jemima.

Her pale cheeks puffed up as she exhaled, "Demeter tells me the same thing over and over, and Bomba ... she tries to give me tips."

"Well, what did Demeter say?"

"That the first real kiss will be special." Jemima tried to imitate the older queen's voice and for the most part failed.

"I'm sure yours will be." Misto muttered, his cheeks heating up, "You're a special cat."

Jemima made a funny sound like a muffled giggle and climbed onto his lap, her back pressed to his chest. "How come you have to be so sweet?" She nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

The young tom was lost for word.

Her small body was warm and fit perfectly with his. He cautiously raised a hand and lightly trailed it along her thigh, but she seem didn't notice it.

"So ... what would you do after Tugger vanished?" Jemima looked up from her nuzzling, innocent and oblivious to what she was doing to Misto.

"Tugger? What ..? Oh, right." The magical cat gathered his thoughts. "Actually Jem, I wanted to ask you something."

Jemima swivelled so that they faced one another.

"I was wondering ... if you would help me with my show?"

"Me? You want me?"

"Yes." Misto's voice faltered, _'More than anything.'_ "I thought that ... perhaps you ... you could sing." His heart began to race, anticipating the rejection. "Only if you want to Jem."

Her face lit up like the sun and she flung her arms around Misto. The force of her hug sent the two cats tumbling backwards. She lay along his black and white body with her arms around his shoulders.

"Of course Misto! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jemima squealed.

Misto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank _you_." He wanted to freeze time right there and then, just to stay like this. He moved so that they were laying side by side one another, still locked in an embrace.

"It's a surprise though, so no one can know." He said, pulling his face back to look her in the eye, "Not even Vicky."

"Okay, it will be our secret then." Jemima promised.

"Ours and ours alone." He smiled and pressed his nose to Jemima's. She giggled and pressed back. Misto suddenly became aware of everything. He could feel her breath on his lips, her claws gently curling across his spine, her tail resting on his hip. Everything about her was overwhelming his senses. It was intoxicating and addictive. He only had to move his head a few centimetres and he could be her first kiss.

He wanted that.

"Jemima!"

They two cats pulled apart as the voice of Jennyanydots drifted over the piles of junk. That sat up as one, moving like the physic twins.

"Oh no." Jemima groaned and leapt off the mattress, "I forgot I was to help look after the kittens today."

Once Misto had regained his usual self, her smiled and teased the young queen, "I do hope you won't forget our promise as easily."

"I swear," Jemima drew a line across her lips, "Not a word." She gave a frantic wave before rushing off, "See you later Misto!" She was practically dancing.

The magical tom let out a sigh and flopped backwards, pleased with what he had accomplished and disappointed in what he hadn't.

He had been so close, but lacked the confidence. The euphoria still lingered in his veins.

"My my. What a sweet sight."

Misto's blood ran cold and shot up. His fur stood on end and his claws out as the familiar maniac laughter echoed around him.

"Macavity."


End file.
